1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container for storing a liquid having a relatively low viscosity such as lotion, error-correcting liquid, writing ink and cosmetic liquid. More particularly, it relates to a liquid container having an improved tightness and capable of preventing liquid leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a liquid container of this type, a liquid applying device has been known which is provided with a coating liquid supply element, which is also operated as a liquid leakage suppressing mechanism, between an applier and a body to prevent the coating liquid from leaking into a cap due to expansion of gas intruding into the coating liquid or the interior of the body, drop, vibration, etc. (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-165637). Particularly, this liquid leakage suppressing mechanism is comprised of the coating liquid supply elements consisting of two pipe-shaped parts. One coating liquid supply element consists of a cylindrical part in which the content volume thereof is set so as to be equal to or more than the amount of expansion predicted in advance so as to accommodate the expansion of coating liquid stored in the body due to heating and/or due to decompression of intruding gas, and the other coating liquid supply element has a transverse cross-sectional shape such that three or more protrusions extending from the internal wall surface toward the center are provided. Thereby, the coating liquid is prevented from leaking into the cap due to drop, vibration, etc.
However, because such a liquid leakage suppressing mechanism also serves as the coating liquid supply element, a problem is that since two opposing functions of supplying coating liquid and suppressing liquid leakage are provided by one single part, each of the functions cannot be fulfilled satisfactorily. Therefore, another problem is that the viscosity of liquid stored in the body is limited by the inside diameter of the coating liquid supply element.